Pureblood Side Effects
by Kaien Kuran
Summary: Warning: Drinking pureblood vampire's blood may cause strong sexual attraction and addiction. Too bad Zero didn't know before he swallowed so much of Kaname's blood. Now the side effects are kicking in. ZeroxKaname. Yaoi. Zero's POV.


Pureblood Side Effects

By:Kaien Kuran

Warning: Drinking pureblood vampire's blood may cause strong sexual attraction and addiction. Too bad Zero didn't know before he swallowed so much of Kaname's blood. Now the side effects are kicking in. ZeroxKaname. Yaoi. Zero's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in this storry. They are owned by Matsuri Hino.

_ I gripped onto the brunette's shirt and looked up at him with sad lavender eyes. "Yuki shouldn't have to sacrifice herself," my voice was shaking._

_ "Exactly," the pureblood closed his eyes to ready himself for my impending bite. I sank my fangs into his mooth neck and began to gulp down his blood. It was a sweet poison that I desperately needed._

_ When I was finished I pulled away to stare at the vampire. He had now officially saved me for the second time. I looked into his wine-colored eyes "K-Kaname, I-" I couldn't bring myself to finish._

_ Kaname smiled down at me "It's alright. I already know." He touched my face before leaning down to kiss me..._

I bolted upright in my bed, panting heavily and a cold sweat on my forehead. I looked around my room, and satisfied that no one was there, I relaxed. I'd been having the same dream for weeks now and I don't understand why. Especially considering it's about me being romantically involed with that damned Kuran. But it wasn't just the dream, my whole attitude towards him had chhanged. I was nicer to him and didn't really glare as much as usual. And ever time that vampire walks past, I think up a number of things I want to do to him. It really pisses me off though because we're supposed to be enemies. And yet, the fantasies keep coming. I don't really know when they started exactly, but it was around the time I had drank Kuran's blood for the second time. _Oh my gosh! I could be addicted to him! _I thought. I shook my head, there was no way. He was a vampire and I was a hunter, that alone should've cancelled that idea for me, but it didn't. My thoughts were interrupted when the source of my problems entered the room.

"Well it's nice to see that you're awake," Kaname closed the door behind him and walked towards my bed.

"What're you doing here Kuran?" I tried to glare at him, but something inside me wouldn't allow for it. My face turned a little red and I was thankful for the silver bangs that fell in front of my face.

"Cross told me you hadn't been to school today. I came to make suure my pawn wasn't broken." He came and sat at the foot of my bed "That would be unfortunate for both of us." Honestly, when he started speaking, I zoned out. I watched his perfect lips move before my gaze started to fall. I slowly undressed him with my eyes and marveled at every inch of his porcelain body. I dreamed of that body being under me. Kissing it, ravishing it, leaving my mark so that everyone knew that he was mine. "Zero! Zero!"

I came to my senses and looked at Kanam abbsently "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes "I said I'm leaving." He got up to go to the door but I quickly grabbed his sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"I have something I want to ask you."

He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Your blood, are there any side effects to drinking it?" If I was right about my thoughts earlier, then it had been his blood that was makiing me act so weird and have those weird fantasies.

"You could call them that. Drinking my blood can cause sexual attraction and addiction to me. Why?"

So I was right, but what to do about it? Well I did have Kaname in my room and we were alone. I took his wrist and pulled him down into my lap. I quickly kissed him before he had time to wonder about my actions. I'd imagined this so manny times since drinking his blood, but never thought it possible. To add to my surprise, Kaname offered no resistance. I pulled back "Why aren't you resisting?"

"Because, I somewhat hate to say it, but I actually have feelings for you Zero," he kissed me with a feeling that hadn't been there before. He actually wanted to do this with me. Well to calm my side effects I wasn't going to object. He put his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek "It's okay Zero, do whatever you want."

I blushed but my arms around his waist anyway. "I will," I said feeling my body heating up. I kissed him again and began to unbutton his silk shirt. I slid it off his shoulders and pulled away to kiss down his neck and chest. My hips began to move on their own. Kaname stifled a moan and bit his lip when I started to move. My hand moved down to his lap and it was obvious how hard he had already become. I was just the same, I'm sure he felt my throbbing erection moving against him. Kaname's fingers tore at my shirt as I moved my hips faster and he pulled it away. I pulled back to shift Kaname under me and kissed him againn as my hand slid down his waist. I tugged off his pants and looked at the beautiful body that lay before me. The pureblood blushed and I smiled as I slowly pulled his legs apart. His body was better than I ever imagined it. I rubbed his entrance and listened to him moan loudly. I inserted a finger and began to move it inside of him. He winced at first but began to move back against it. I inserted a second and third finger until I decided he was stretched enough to take me in. He whimpered a little when I pulled my fingers out, but I'd give him something better. I removed my own pants and positioned myself to enter Kaname. I relaxed before slowly pushing inside. I froze as I felt his muscles tighten around me.

"Ahh," Kaname gripped onto the sheets but gave a slight nod as a sign that I could start moving. I gently thrust deeper into Kaname and kissed him again. My hands went to his hips and pulled him closer. Kaname pulled me closer to deepen our kiss and his moans echoed in my mouth. I thrust harder, pulling away from his lips as his moans became silent screams. I saw Kaname's grip on the sheets tighten and felt his body tighten as well. Then he reached his climax and came on both of our chest. My body only heated up more and my breath became harder. I gave a few more thrusts and my body released hard inside of Kaname.

I collapsed and pulled out of him and laid to the side. I held Kaname close as I tried to slow my breathing. Kaname slowly moved to snuggl against me. He lifted his head just enough to kiss the underside of my jaw. He put his hands on my chest and traced little circles until his eyes fell close. I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his chocolate hair. I pulled the blanket over us and closed my eyes "Kaname, I love you."

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was his melodic voice "I love you too Zero." The side effects did affect me, but what I said was true. I really do love him, not that I'd tell anyone but him.


End file.
